Emotionless
by Serahne
Summary: Avant je n'étais rien. Et je ne suis toujours rien.


**Je suis de retour pour vous servir mon blabla ^^. Euhm, à la base je m'étais houspillée pour poster ( ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule OS ) pendant les vacances. J'ai bien un million de textes relégués au fond du placard ( ou de mon disque dur, enfin bref ) qui ne devaient pas en sortir de si tôt.**

**Ce qui m'a décidé c'est de jouer au nouveau jeu d'Akane-senpai ( pour toutes les fans timbrées de MelloNear ;-p, c'est merveilleux : aucun réalisme dans l'histoire, un humour à la L et les magnifiques dessins de la prêtresse du MelloNear ^^ ). Bref, je me suis dit que j'allai faire quelque chose pour Halloween – qui n'a aucun rapport avec Halloween en fait.**

**Bref, j'arrête de papoter sinon mon concentré d'OS finira par être plus court que l'introduction =).**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages sont à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba ( malheur ) et à la relecture, à ma plus grande honte, j'ai vu que l'histoire était très inspirée de **_**Métaphysique des tubes**_** ( d'Amélie Nothomb ). Surtout au début. Honte sur moi. Je jure ne pas l'avoir fait exprès.**

**Rating & Avertissement**** : Fiction vaguement yaoi. Très vaguement. Rating K+ pour ratisser large, même s'il n'y a rien de choquant.**

**Pairing**** : MelloNear. A sens unique ? Peut-être…**

_**Emotionless**_

Au début, je n'étais rien. Et tout à la fois. Rien d'autre ne comptait à part mon inexistence. Le monde entier, celui que je ne pouvais pas voir, pas sentir, pas comprendre, tournait autour d'un axe : moi, et ma seule non-présence dans cet univers.

Mes yeux s'ouvraient contre le vide. Eussent-ils été fermés que je n'en aurais pas eu conscience. Mais à quoi bon fermer les yeux lorsqu'il n'y a rien à voir ?

Mes mains touchaient des pièces de plastiques, que j'assemblais avec un mécanisme dut à l'habitude. Une habitude qui sera la même pour tous les puzzles que je ferai et déferai de mes mains. Quand bien même je tâcherais de faire un casse-tête inconnu, l'habitude resterait la même.

J'avais été créé ainsi, et ma non-existence n'avait d'autre but que celui-ci. Triste constat. En sept ans de transparence vis-à-vis des autres, mon monde ne se résumait qu'à une chose : savoir tout. Avant même de l'apprendre, le savoir.

« NEAR ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

C'est la première fois qu'il a prononcé mon nom. Mon surnom, plutôt, car jamais demi-existence n'a mérité de nom. J'étais un clone, j'étais un numéro, un surnom. Oui, je l'étais. Mais je me suis senti vivre. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai respiré, le sang a pulsé à mes tempes. Mon cœur a battu – l'avait-il déjà fait, avant ? Il me sembla que c'était la première fois –. Et mon monde s'est estompé. Plus de rien. Plus de pâleurs mêlées au néant. Plus de délicieuse clarté, si familière, si réconfortante, derrière mes paupières closes. Tout a fondu, tout est devenu sombre, noir, inquiétant.

Fascinant. J'étais fasciné, et je découvris ce qu'était une émotion.

C'est ainsi que j'ai appris ce qu'était la curiosité. Dans mon monde blanc, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun mystère. Ce noir angoissant me poussait à connaître tous les recoins de l'endroit où j'étais.. N'en ayant pas l'envie, pourtant.

« Mello… »

Je parlais alors pour la première fois. Depuis l'accident de voiture. Depuis le début de ma semi-existence. Evidemment, il ne s'en est même pas aperçu. Un autre que lui l'aurait vu. Mais dans ce cas, son monde n'aurait pas été noir, et il ne m'aurait pas fasciné comme il le faisait.

Puis j'ai découvert le chocolat. Non, rectification : son chocolat.

Il me semble qu'avant lui, j'ai mangé. J'ai avalé des sortes de bouillies, ou des choses au goût de fer et de sang, sans me préoccuper de ses bienfaits, de son goût, ou de quoi que ce soit.

Il me semble aussi avoir mangé du chocolat. Le goût ne m'avait pas paru mauvais, sans pour autant me paraître bon. Mais à ce moment là, je ne vivais pas encore. C'est pourquoi, en voyant mon monde personnel engloutir carrés bruns sur carrés bruns, tablette sur tablette, douceurs amères sur douceurs amères, la curiosité repris place en moi. J'ôtai une rangée complète à cette tablette d'or noir et j'avalai le tout.

Le goût était bon, mais les hurlements de Mello, et sa voix si belle, et même ses coups, sa peau si chaude lorsqu'il apprit mon crime, furent mille fois meilleurs.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un jour, L mourut. Nous l'apprîmes tous les deux, mon monde et moi. L, c'était celui pour lequel j'existais. C'était pour lui que nous passions ces tests, auxquels j'excellais sans cesse. J'ignore encore si je dois lui être reconnaissant ou le haïr. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai pas pleuré. Ou alors c'est parce que j'ignorais ce que signifiait être triste. Je ne connaissais que deux sentiments : la fascination et la curiosité. Aucun ne convenait.

« Je quitte cet orphelinat. »

Là encore, les mots ne me firent rien. Mon cœur et mes yeux restaient secs. Mais je voyais la brume. La brume protectrice, blanche et sans consistance, qui revenait m'enlever au pays de ceux qui avaient trop peur pour vivre. Ceux qui n'en avaient pas envie.

J'étais le seul à y habiter.

Je l'ai suivi ce soir là. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et je ne faisais aucun bruit. Mello ne m'a pas remarqué, trop occupé à remplir un sac à dos de toutes sortes de choses. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai senti sa présence à côté de moi et son haleine chocolatée près de mon visage. J'ai senti la chaleur sur ma peau et sur mes lèvres.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il était parti.

Mon monde s'était enfui, j'aurai dû m'y attendre. Après tout, je suis fait pour savoir.

J'ignore si à la mort de Mello, je fus triste. Je ne le pense pas. Ma blancheur me protégeait suffisamment pour que rien ne me soit réel.

J'ignore si, en voyant le visage de Kira, secoué par la souffrance, je fus heureux. Encore une fois, mon néant m'évita de découvrir des émotions dont je ne voulais pas.

Mais ce soir là, un drôle de sourire sur mon visage, pour un dernier semblant de vie normale, j'appris à espérer.

**Court, je sais. Mais déjà tellement lourd qu'en rajouter aurait été criminel, désolée ^^. Le but n'est pas vraiment de se mettre dans la tête de Near ( ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné -_-. Et d'autres font ça beaucoup mieux ) mais plutôt de m'amuser avec son caractère inexistant.**

**Et si vous trouvez ça horrible – ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre – dîtes vous que c'est pour vous souhaiter un joyeux n'halloween…**


End file.
